Message dans une bouteille
by Miss Lilith Samael
Summary: Le beau-père d'Hermione abuse d'elle et elle dépérit. Elle écrit une lettre et la jette dans la mer ne pensant pas que quelqu'un la trouverait. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait tort. Traduction de Juscrasyobsessed.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Elle était assise sur la plage, au bord de l'eau avec un parchemin et une plume, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se sentait si mal et voulait tant rejoindre l'océan pour se noyer dedans mais elle ne pouvait pas se tuer. Il fallait qu'elle reste en vie, pour ses amis. Ils auraient été fous de douleur sans elle. Doucement, comme si elle ne voulait pas se faire plus de mal, elle prit la plume et la coucha sur le parchemin, commençant à écrire. Pour qui, elle ne le savait pas vraiment.

_A quiconque qui trouvera cette lettre,_

_Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que la vie, n'était pas supposée être juste. J'ai toujours pensé, que c'était quelque chose que les gens disaient quand ils essayaient de vous remonter le moral, mais maintenant, je sais qu'ils avaient raison. Rien, n'est juste, et je pense que c'est inéluctable. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelque chose comme __ça__ arriverait, mais c'est que ça devait arriver. Tout dans la vie est si inattendu. Mais pourquoi a t-il fallu que ça m'arrive ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle parte ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle laissée avec lui ? Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'il devienne si cruel, une fois qu'elle nous ait quittés ?_

_C'est mon beau-père. Mon vrai père… eh bien, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il l'avait quitté au moment ou elle lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Donc elle s'est mariée avec son 'meilleur ami' parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir un enfant illégitime. Mais ça a été une terrible erreur car maintenant elle m'a laissée seule avec lui, et ma vie est plus misérable de jour en jour. Je ne pourrais dire à personne ce qu'il m'a fait. C'est trop humiliant, et encore plus de l'écrire, mais je peux vous dire que c'est quelque chose d'horrible. Chaque jour il m'arrive les mêmes choses. Je me réveille, je sors de ma chambre, je fais quelque chose de mal, et il me 'punit'. _

_J'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un pour me sauver. Peut-être que ma vie pourrais se dérouler comme dans un film, comme dans Superman. Peut-être que quelqu'un que j'ai déjà dans ma vie est comme Clark Kent et je suis Lois Lane et la prochaine fois qu'il me 'punira', il viendra et me sauvera. Seulement je se saurai pas qui c'est parce qu'il sera dans son habit de Superman. Ensuite nous tomberons amoureux et voleront dans le soleil couchant. Bien sur, cela n'arrive que dans les films. Et ma vie, n'a __rien__ d'un film. _

_Il semble que je sois prise dans cet enfer, sans échappatoire. Peut-être qu'un jour je serai libre._

_Mais ce jour arrivera seulement quand les anges me ramèneront à la maison. D'ici là _

_Je suis bloquée._

Elle mit rapidement le parchemin dans une bouteille et la reboucha. Elle se leva et couru jusqu'au rocher au bord de l'eau. Elle monta dessus, le plus haut possible et jeta la bouteille dans l'océan aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Au moins quelqu'un connaîtra peut-être sa vraie vie.


	2. Chapitre 1

'Pensées Drago'

**Chapitre Premier**

Drago Malfoy était assis sur la plage, remettant en question sa vie entière. Son père avait été libéré d'Azkaban à la suite de l'intervention du Ministre qui l'avait déclaré innoncent. Comment s'était-il opposé à cette décision, il ne comprendrait jamais. Mais il payera pour ses erreurs, chaque jour de sa vie. Il avait évité son père autant que possible et avait supplié sa mère d'en faire autant mais elle n'écoutait pas. Peu importe combien de fois il l'avait battue, elle lui est toujours revenue en courant, disant qu'il l'avait seulement fait parce qu'il l'aimait.

Il s'était levé et avait commencé à marcher, mais il était si faible; il s'effondra sur le sable.

'Damnez mon père!'

Comme il était couché là, il put voir apparaître une bouteille sur le rivage. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait une lettre à l'intérieur. Ainsi il la prit et la déboucha soigneusement tout en prenant la note.

Vers la fin de la lettre, Drago avait les larmes aux yeux, ce qui est étrange parce qu'il n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant, même pas sous les coups de son père. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait été si attristé par cette lettre qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Avant qu'il ne se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il avait pris à l'intérieur de sa poche un morceau de parchemin et avait commencé à écrire.

Cher Échouée,

Je sais exactement ce que tu peux ressentir. Mon père me bat aussi. Je ne le dirais franchement jamais à personne non plus. Trop embarrassant. Mais je suis d'accord sur ce que tu disais de Superman et tout. Ce serait merveilleux de s'envoler dans le coucher du soleil avec une fille que j'aime vraiment.

Je suis heureux d'avoir trouvée ta lettre, il est agréable de savoir que d'autres personnes ont les mêmes problèmes, bien que je ne le souhaite à personne, pas même à ma Némésis. Je suis désolé d'entendre parler de ta mère. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je connaisse beaucoup de la perte d'un parent mais parfois, j'en ai l'impression. Ma mère est juste l'obus d'une femme qui autrefois était vive et belle. Maintenant elle existe, juste. Mon père la bat très souvent. La plupart du temps, j'essaye d'attirer l'attention sur moi en le rendant fou de rage mais je ne suis pas là pendant l'année donc je ne peux pas la défendre. Seulement pendant l'été et les vacances. Je suis en pension. C'est le seul endroit ou je me sens en sécurité. As-tu quelque part comme ça, où tu peux aller et où tu te sens protégée?

Ton nouvel ami,

Dragon Battu

Il attacha la lettre au pied de son hibou et lui dit ensuite (au hibou): "Trouves la personne qui a écrit cette lettre et donne lui la mienne. Attends sa réponse, reviens ensuite aussi rapidement que possible." Le hibou s'envola aussitôt et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sourit. Il s'était fait un ami. Sa seule crainte était qu'elle était peut-être moldue et que si c'était le cas, elle puisse être effrayée par un hibou mais peu lui importait. Tant qu'elle parlait avec lui. En toute honnêteté, il n'avait rien contre les moldus. Ils n'étaient pas comme s'ils étaient le mauvais peuple, juste non-magiques. Il pouvait vivre avec quiconque.

C'était les sang-de-bourbes qu'il n'avait pas compris. Pas qu'il les ait détestés, il ne les avait juste pas compris. Comment deux moldus pouvaient produire une sorcière ou un sorcier? Il n'avait particulièrement pas compris Hermione Granger, la plus parfaite des Gryffondors. Elle était un mystère pour lui. Elle était la sorcière la plus intelligente de son année et de beaucoup la plus jolie, mais elle avait été conçue par des moldus. Comment était-ce possible? Il avait détesté le fait qu'elle était si belle mais il l'avait admis il y a longtemps, en troisième année directement après qu'elle lui a donné un coup-de-poing. Il n'avait pas voulu l'admettre, mais c'était vrai.

Il descendit l'escalier de sa propriété d'été et trouva son père attendant en bas de l'escalier.

« Sais-tu quel heure il est? Tu es parti pendant des heures! Où étais-tu mon garçon? »

Drago saisit sa veste et se prépara à sortir de nouveau bien qu'il sache que cela n'arriverait jamais.

« J'ai fait une promenade sur la plage. Pourquoi? Tu ne te soucies jamais de moi! Arrêtes d'essayer de feindre d'être un père 'souciant' maintenant! »

Lucius leva sa baguette magique et la dirigea vers la poitrine de son fils.

« Comment oses-tu!? Je t'ai alimenté, je t'ai habillé, t'ai donné un toit et c'est comme cela que tu me remercies ? En m'insultant? ENDOLORIS! »

Et alors commença une nuit de torture sauvage.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Hermione s'approvisionnait dans sa chambre, essayant de rester loin de Lui pour aussi longtemps que possible. Il était venu de nouveau, juste après qu'elle ait écrit la lettre. Il s'était mis en colère parce qu'elle avait quittée la maison et les contusions partout sur son corps étaient le résultat de sa colère. Elle avait des difficultés à se déplacer et elle respirait avec irrégularité. Elle savait que dans son dernier accès de la fureur, il lui avait cassées au moins deux côtes.

Tranquillement mais douloureusement, elle fouilla dans son coffre scolaire, cherchant quelque chose. Quand elle la trouva, elle essaya de sourire de plaisir, mais constata qu'elle ne pouvait pas à cause de la douleur ressentie. C'était une bouteille de Pousse-Os. Elle en avait empruntée une à Madame Pomfrech en sixième année quand Harry s'était cassé un bras en se battant avec Malfoy. Elle avait oublié de la rendre et par accident, l'avait rapportée à la maison avec elle.

Elle fixa son lit et enleva sa chemise, évaluant toutes les contusions.

« Enculé! »

Le maudit-elle dans un souffle. Apparemment, il avait été si violent avec elle qu'un des os s'était cassé. Elle bu le breuvage rapidement en raison de son goût horrible. Il la brûlait tout le long de la gorge.

« Je déteste les potions magiques. »

Soudain, un hibou arriva par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle savait que ce n'était pas Harry ou Ron parce que le hibou était grand et noir. Il vola vers elle et il se colla à elle comme s'il flairait son parfum, essayant de le comparer avec quelque chose. Il devait l'avoir trouvée parce qu'il lui offrit sa patte pour qu'elle puisse prendre la lettre. Elle le fit et commença à lire:

Cher Échouée,

Je sais exactement ce que tu peux ressentir. Mon père me bat aussi. Je ne le dirais franchement jamais à personne non plus. Trop embarrassant. Mais je suis d'accord sur ce que tu disais de Superman et tout. Ce serait merveilleux de s'envoler dans un coucher de soleil avec une fille que j'aime vraiment.

Je suis heureux d'avoir trouvée ta lettre, il est agréable de savoir que d'autres personnes ont les mêmes problèmes, bien que je ne le souhaite à personne, pas même à ma Némésis. Je suis désolé au sujet de ta mère, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je connaisse beaucoup de la perte d'un parent mais parfois, j'en ai l'impression. Ma mère est juste l'obus d'une femme qui autrefois était vive et belle. Maintenant, elle n'est plus que vivante, rien de plus. Mon père la bat très souvent. La plupart du temps, j'essaye d'attirer l'attention sur moi en le rendant fou de rage mais je ne suis pas là pendant l'année donc je ne peux pas la défendre à part pendant l'été et les vacances car je suis en pension, le seul endroit ou je me sens en sécurité. As-tu quelque part comme ça, où tu peux aller et où tu te sens protégée?

Ton nouvel ami,

Dragon Battu

Ses pensées vagabondaient à vive allure. Dragon Battu était un sorcier comme le montrait le moyen par laquelle cette lettre lui était parvenue. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il soit à Poudlard mais elle ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir, pas encore. Elle était juste heureuse d'avoir un ami, quelqu'un qui l'ai comprise.

Cher Dragon Battu,

Je suis si désolée d'apprendre que quelqu'un connaît ce que je peux ressentir car je ne le souhaite à personne. Je suis heureuse que tu m'ais répondu. J'aimerai beaucoup qu'on devienne correspondants. Oui, je me sens sûre chez mon meilleur ami. Il a beaucoup de frères et une sœur plus jeune et ils vivent tous dans une maison vraiment minuscule qui peut à peine les contenir. Tu ne peux pas faire un pas sans te cogner contre quelqu'un. C'est tout à fait agréable, vraiment. Cependant je n'y suis pas allé cet été.

Ta mère permet-elle vraiment à ton père d'abuser ainsi de vous deux et elle l'aime pour ça? C'est juste terrible. Mon beau-père n'avait jamais levée la main sur moi jusqu'à ce que maman soit partie, mais comme je grandissais et que j'ai eu besoin d'être 'punie' alors il m'a 'punie'. J'ai eu l'habitude de penser qu'il était mon véritable père. Maintenant ça me fait rire. Je me disputais toujours avec lui étant enfant et maintenant que je suis au courant de la vérité, les choses ont changées, bien plus.

Il n'approuve jamais rien de ce que je fais, en fait, tout ce que je fais aggrave. Nous nous disputions avant mais maintenant que maman est partie, il n'utilise plus les mots pour exposer son avis. Je ne pense pas que je serai jamais vraiment capable de dire exactement ce qu'il me fait, mais je pense que tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

C'est étrange, le téléphone vient de sonner. J'aimerais répondre mais il ne me permet pas. Mais peu m'importe parce que mes amis n'utilisent pas le téléphone et même s'ils l'utilisaient, ils ne m'appelleraient pas. Nous nous écrivons les uns aux autres; quoique je n'ai pas reçu une seule lettre d'eux de tout l'été. Je soupçonne qu'Il ai un rapport avec cela. Le téléphone a arrêté de sonner maintenant. Il doit avoir répondu. J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas réveillé. Il est toujours fâché quand il est réveillé par quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

De toutes façons, quand ma mère nous a laissés, il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas mon père biologique et qu'il m'avait adoptée à la naissance. Il m'a dit qu'il avait toujours détesté mon vrai père et je ne l'en blâme pas. Quand il m'a dit qui était mon père, j'étais choquée et presque morte de peur. Je l'avais rencontré auparavant, de temps en temps. Les dieux sont juste immondes. Il ne sait pas que je suis sa fille... personne ne le sait en fait. Il ne sait pas qui est ma mère. Je l'ai rencontré par un ami. Mon ami et lui sont ce que tu appellerais des ennemis et ils ont eu plusieurs... quel mot peut designer des discussions de ... Oui, ils ont eux des discussions. Donc j'ai défendu mon ami. C'est la seule chose en laquelle mon père me connaît. Mais il n'a toujours aucune idée qu'il est mon père. J'ai pris le nom de famille de mon beau-père.

En changeant de sujet je me soucie plus de ... tu es un sorcier? Sinon, cette question semblera étrange mais je suppose que tu en es un parce que tu m'as répondu par hibou.

À ce propos, quel est le nom de ton hibou? Il est absolument magnifique. Mon meilleur ami a un hibou blanc magnifique et j'ai toujours cru qu'il était la créature la plus étonnante de ce monde mais maintenant je sais que c'était faux. Ton hibou surpasse le sien de beaucoup.

Hmm... je l'entends arriver ce qui n'est jamais une bonne chose. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Réponds-moi s'il-te-plaît

Ta nouvelle amie,

Échouée.

À la hâte, elle accrocha la lettre à la patte du hibou, lui donna un petit casse-croûte pour manger et ensuite le laissa s'envoler. Elle se rallongea et se mit sur l'estomac malgré la douleur et feint d'être endormie. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant et les pas venir tout près.

« -Tu dors, fille ? » Lui demanda-t-il

Elle pouvait sentir l'alcool dans son souffle et su immédiatement qu'il avait bu. Il était seulement à quelque pas d'elle et elle pria pour qu'il parte tout simplement. Il la renversa sur le dos. Aucune chance, pensa-t-elle avec horreur.

« -Réveille-toi, fille! » Ordonna-t-il en la secouant brutalement.

Il donna un coup de pied dans la bouteille de Pousse-Os restée au sol. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, en faisant semblant de s'éveiller.

« -J'ai reçu un appel téléphonique il y a quelques minutes, d'un de tes amis. Harry Potter. Je lui ai dit qu'on ne t'avait pas permis de parler à quelqu'un au cours de l'été.  
-Je ... je ... Bégaya-t-elle. Je lui ai dit de ne pas appeler. JE VOUS LE JURE! Ne me frappez pas s'il vous plaît. »

Elle était près du cri maintenant mais il s'en fichait.

Il s'est juste relevé évitant sa taille.

« -Tu sais à quel point je déteste être perturbé dans ce que je fais. Cet appel téléphonique m'a réveillé!  
-Si je pouvais juste leur parler, leur rappeler de ne pas appeler peut-être...  
-Non! Cria-t-il en lui donnant une claque sur le visage. Aucun téléphone pour toi! Mais maintenant que ton ami m'a réveillé ... Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour me fatiguer de nouveau. »

Avec autant d'acharnement et de violence qu'il le pouvait, il lui enleva sa chemise et attaqua ses seins avec ses dents. Elle glapit de douleur ce qui l'ennuya énormément. Il arracha un morceau de sa chemise déjà déchirée et la bâillonna puis il attacha ses poignets aux coins du lit.

« -J'aurai mon amusement » Dit-il en pouffant de rire.

Alors elle ferma les yeux et le laissa faire a contre-cœur, essayant de ne pas pleurer ou crier le mal qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'il poussait plus loin et encore plus loin en elle. Il était brutal dans tout, en perçant de ses dents la chair de ses seins, en la possédant...

Elle était de nouveau en enfer.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Tap, tap...

Tap, tap, tap...

Drago Malfoy pris conscience du bruit dérangeant sur sa fenêtre. C'était son hibou avec une lettre d'Elle.

Il couru à la fenêtre aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait et l'ouvrit. Il permit ainsi à son hibou d'entrer et prit la lettre. Quand il eut fini de la lire, il sortit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit:

Ma nouvelle amie,

Oui, je suis un sorcier. Est-ce que tu es une sorcière?

À propos, le nom de mon hibou est Damion. Il est très beau, je suis d'accord. Il appartient à ma famille depuis quelque temps. Quand nous l'avons d'abord obtenu, ma mère n'arrêtait pas de l'inscrire dans ces concours de beauté de hibou dont on entend toujours parler dans la communauté sorcière. Il gagnait toujours et finalement, les juges nous ont demandé d'arrêter de nous inscrire et donc nous avons arrêté. Donc est-ce que tu es une sorcière de sang pur si tu es une sorcière? Pourquoi détestes-tu ton tellement père? Je veux dire, si tu ne le connais pas vraiment, alors comment peux-tu savoir si tu le détestes? Ton beau-père connaissait ton vrai père? Comment ? Avec tout je ce que je sais de toi maintenant, je dirais que tu pourrais écrire un grand livre. Ce serait certainement l'un des mieux vendus. J'aime les livres. Peu de gens me connaissent vraiment. Tous ce que les gens savent de moi c'est que je suis une saleté de sang pur. Mais j'aime vraiment les livres. Et j'aime l'école. Mon cours préférée c'est potions magique mais j'aimerais vraiment étudier les moldus. Mon père ne me laissera pas, mais je trouve qu'ils sont fascinants.

Je ne peux pas le dire aux autres. Ils ruineraient mon image de sang pur détestant les moldus. (C'est probablement une bonne chose mais mon père ne serait pas d'accord et je n'ai pas besoin de son accord pour faire ce que je veux). Il est tôt maintenant et mon père se lève pour aller travailler. Remerciez les Dieux. Je le déteste tellement, c'est incroyable. Ne peut-il pas juste MOURIR! Je ne sais pourquoi mais je ressens le besoin de te parler, à toi en particulier. Je veux te dire tout de moi. Tu sembles être une personne digne de confiance. Je dois y aller maintenant, mais j'attends avec impatience ta prochaine lettre. Réponds moi en retour s'il-te-plaît, aussi vite que possible. Damion attendra jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête.

En attendant ta réponse,

Dragon Battu

Ses yeux étaient gonflés et fermés. Elle pouvait à peine les ouvrir. Il avait été très fâché ce soir. Peut-être allait-elle recevoir de nouvelles lettres de Dragon battu. En attendant elle s'était étendue sur son lit et avait retirée sa baguette de sous l'oreiller On avait permit aux étudiants d'utiliser la magie après la sixième année et elle entrait dans sa septième. Elle dirigea sa baguette magique vers la fenêtre et lança un sortilège qui l'ouvrit. Le hibou noir vola encore une fois. Elle était si faible qu'elle ne s'était même pas déplacée pour récupérer la lettre.

« S'il-te-plaît, poses juste la lettre sur mon bureau. Quand je me sentirais mieux, je la lirait. Tu peux rester ici pour le moment. J'ai mis à manger pour toi sur le bureau là-bas. J'ai supposé que tu serais fatigué du vol dans les deux sens. »

Il hua sa réponse et commença à manger car elle était retombée dans un sommeil profond, trop fatigué pour faire autre chose.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine entière depuis que Damion était parti. Pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas revenu? Drago n'était plus faible désormais. Son père l'avait laissé seul pour peu de temps certes mais seul tout de même. Il marchait tout en pensant a quel point sa vie était fichue, quand Damion apparu a la fenêtre.

« Il était temps! » Hurla-t-il au hibou qui avait déposé la lettre sur une chaise. Il lu:

Cher Dragon,

Je suis si désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour répondre. J'étais ... je me remettais d'une de mes confrontations avec lui. Te rappelles-tu de cet appel téléphonique que j'ai mentionné ? Eh bien il était d'un mes amis de l'école et mon beau-père, il n'a pas trop aimé.

Je suis une sorcière, une septième année à l'école et une sang pur. Mais ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça, j'ai eu l'habitude de croire que j'étais une moldue dès ma naissance. On m'a dit que ma maman et mon "papa" étaient moldus. Mais après que ma mère soit ... partie, j'ai découvert la vérité ... que ma mère avaient été une sorcière. Et mon vrai père, il est un sorcier aussi.

Je le déteste, comme je te l'ai dit auparavant. Pourquoi ? C'est simple. C'est un meurtrier sanglant. Il a tué les parents de mon meilleur ami. Et il a échappé à la prison! Je n'aimerais rien de plus que de l'envoyer à Azkaban.

Apparemment, l'histoire est comme cela. Ils étaient tous des meilleurs amis en grandissant. Le problème était que mon beau-père a aimé ma mère et détestait mon véritable père. Mais alors ma mère a choisi mon père. Quand elle est tombé enceinte, mon père l'a quittée. Mon beau-père l'a prise et l'a épousée. Alors ils sont partis se réfugier parmi la communauté moldue pour se cacher de mon père. Pourquoi se cacher, te demandes-tu? Eh bien parce qu'il est, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, un meurtrier sanglant! Ma mère et son époux étaient effrayés par lui. Ils ont eux peur, il est venu et a essayer de me tuer. Il a prié ma maman d'avorter. Pourquoi? Une autre bonne question.

La faute de ma mère est qu'elle ai aimé les moldus. Elle les a aimés tellement qu'elle a eu l'habitude de le prier de se déplacer dans le monde moldu avec elle. Mais il DÉTESTE les moldus, et il en a toujours été ainsi et il le sera toujours. C'est pourquoi il tue. C'est sa raison de tuer. Ainsi quand elle est tombée enceinte, il avait peur qu'elle m'élève pour être comme elle - une amoureuse des moldus. Il ne pouvait juste pas l'envisager. Au moins, c'est la vérité que mon beau-père m'a racontée. J'ai toujours soupçonné qu'il n'y ait plus mais je suppose que je ne le saurai jamais sans parler à ma mère mais cela n'arrivera pas.

De toute façon, je suis heureuse que tu estimes pouvoir me parler. Je ressens la même chose. Il est beaucoup plus facile d'écrire des choses et les envoyer à quelqu'un qui vous écoutera. Ma seule crainte est que je ne puisse jamais te rencontrer en personne. Ce serait terrible.

L'école commence bientôt et je suis contente de partir loin de mon beau-père quoique je doute qu'il me laisse partir. Il aura probablement aussi peur que je dise à quelqu'un le sale petit secret mais je ne le dirais à personne en toute honnêteté. Ce serait trop embarrassant.

J'ai une faveur à te demander, ce n'est pas grand chose; juste je ne peux pas le faire moi-même. Je ne peux pas quitter la maison et je n'ai plus de Pousse-Os. Je crains que ma prochaine rencontre me laisse beaucoup plus d'os cassés et il serait très difficile de survivre avec cette douleur quoique je l'aie fait auparavant.

Je te remercie d'avance, mais si tu ne le fais pas, je te remercierais toujours. Il y'a peu de gens en qui j'ai confiance dans ce monde et tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance avec CES informations. Je ne peux pas attendre ta prochaine lettre,

Toujours Échouée.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Hermione faisait certains de ses devoirs d'été, essayant de se tenir occupée pour ne pas trop penser à sa vie. Damion arriva et tapota sa tête.

« Salut, Damion. As-tu une lettre pour moi? »

Il laissa tomber un grand paquet sur ses genoux et elle lu la note attachée.

Hé Échoué,

Aucun problème. J'ai des tonnes de Pousse-Os. Je t'ai aussi envoyé du Beurre de Contusion. Il ressemble au beurre, mais quand tu le frottes sur le corps, il te débarrasse des contusions. Et ensuite, je t'ai aussi envoyé un Baume de Cicatrice. Il guérit des cicatrices, quoiqu'il ne les fasse pas partir. Mais ces trois médicaments magiques ont été mes meilleurs amis depuis que je suis enfant. J'espère qu'ils t'aideront aussi. Je crains aussi que nous ne nous rencontrions jamais. Si jamais mon père me permettait de quitter la maison, il aurait confiance en moi, je te trouverais. Mais ma maison est ma prison et je suis pris au piège pour l'éternité. Je ne veux pas te demander ton nom ou ton héritage encore parce que je ne te dirai pas le mien. Ce n'est pas que je n'aie pas confiance en ne te disant pas le mien mais je serais aussi très embarrassé. Je ne suis pas d'une famille inconnue. La plupart des personnes connaissent mon nom et le craignent. Je ne veux pas que tu me craignes. Je trouve que tu es la personne la plus intrigante que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Je regrette tellement de ne pas pouvoir te rencontrer en personne. Un jour... Je serai ton superman.

Je ne peux pas t'imaginer étant blessée et je jure que même si c'est la dernière chose que je devais faire... bien ce serait probablement la dernière chose que je ferais ainsi je ne finirai même pas la phrase. Mon père m'a laissé seul pour toute la semaine. Il a dit que j'avais besoin de repos. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a dit que mais je lui en suis reconnaissant. Il peut être si brutal parfois… L'école commence dans une semaine. Sais-tu si tu va y aller? J'espère que tu y arriveras. Il semble que tu ais besoin d'une longue pause de lui. Et ça te ferais probablement du bien de voir de nouveau tes amis. De tout ce que tu m'a raconte de ton père, il semble être bien comme Voldemort. Je prie pour me tromper, mais si c'est vrai, ne me le dis pas car j'ai déjà assez de peine pour toi et ta pauvre vie. J'ai entendu des histoires du jeune Voldemort. Il a aimé une femme et lui a demandé de se débarrasser de leur enfant, mais il y avait plusieurs complications à tout cela. Je connais l'histoire dans sa totalité quoique je sois un des rares à la connaître. Mon père me l'a racontée comme une histoire au moment ou de dormir quand j'étais plus jeune.

Quelle belle façon de passer mes nuits, ayant les cauchemars d'un des hommes les plus cruels jamais né. Cessons de parler de ça, parce qu'il m'effraie un peu, ma maman a dit qu'elle m'emmènerait sur le Chemin de Traverse dans quelques jours pour me procurer les fournitures scolaires. As-tu besoin de quoi que ce soit tandis que je suis là ... des nouvelles robes scolaires, des livres, quoi que ce soit? Je serais plus qu'heureux d'en acheter certains pour toi.

Écris-moi une réponse rapidement,

Dragon.

Elle écrivit une note en retour aussi rapidement que possible, inquiète pour sa lettre suivante. Quand chose fut faite, elle la lia à la patte de Damion avec un petit sac de pièces de monnaie. Et, elle se mit au travail avec le Beurre de Contusion et le Baume de Cicatrice.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Le trente et un août vint et Hermione était un paquet de nerfs. Elle dû encore lui demander si elle pourrait retourner a Poudlard et il ne se décidait toujours pas. Elle rampa en bas de l'escalier. Elle avait rétréci sa valise et elle était dans sa poche. Le dragon lui avait envoyé tous ses livres et son remboursement mais il n'avait pas obtenue une robe de sorciere. Oh bien. Elle sortie par la porte et commenca à courir. Elle avait décidé que c'était le meilleur moyen de partir et courir aussi rapidement qu'elle pourrait. Elle serait sûre à l'école et elle ne retournerait jamais 'à la maison' de nouveau.

Bientôt elle se souvenue apres avoir poser sa candidature à environ quinze minutes qu'elle avait obtenues son permis de transplanage donc elle n'avait pa besoin de courir. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre et pensa à King Cross. Elle ferma ses yeux serré et les ouvris de nouveau après l'audition d'un son POP. La vue des gens la fit sourire comme elle avait été enfermée tout l'été dans sa chambre. Elle commenca à marcher dans le secteur entassé et elle fut sur le point de courir entre les plates-formes neuf et dix quand elle senti une main sur son épaule.

-Tu pensais pouvoir te sauver? Dit une voix traînante derriere elle.

Il la mena dans le dos de la station où personne ne pourrait les voir. Hermione: Laissez-moi y aller s'il-vous-plaît, l'a-t-elle suplié. Laissez-moi retourner à l'école. Je ne serai pas une bagarre à vous plus longtemps. Je serai hors de vos cheveux et je promets que je ne reviendrai jamais. S'il vous plaît. Je promets même de ne pas le dire à quelqu'un. Il la gifla et elle laissa echaper un glapissement de douleur.

-Je vais te remettre à ta place, toi petite putain.

Il était sur le point de commencer sa torture encore une fois et elle ferma les yeux serrés, espérant que sa serait bientôt fini mais rien n'arriva jamais. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le trouver étant couché sur le sol inconscient.

-Excusez-moi, miss. vous allez bien? Demanda un homme.

Il venait de la sauver de son beau-père et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle leva les yeux et fut choquée de voir qui il etait. Ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène brun foncé, des yeux profondément verts, de verres de style et la foudre ont pris forme la cicatrice l'a donné.

Hermione: H... H. .. Harry?. Il la regarda et soudainement la réalisation etait née sur son visage.

Harry: Hermione? Tu vas bien? Qui est cet homme? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il la prise en l'embrassant.

Hermione: Harry, merci. Pleura-t-elle sur son épaule. Elle commenca à frissonner involontairement et il l'a tenue tout près, essayant de la calmer et oublier tous ses problèmes mais il n'eut pas le temps. Le train partait dans cinq minutes et il savait qu'il a dû les attendre ainsi ils pourraient aller à l'école et expliquer tout, il l'attrapa par le haut des bras et ils traverserent la barrière entre les deux plates-formes. Il l'a porta jusqu'à dans le train et elle s'endormie dans ses bras.


	8. Chapitre 7

Hey tout le monde! Ca fait longtemps hein? Enfin, j'ai utilisé ce temps pour -vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué- commencer à corriger cette fiction, l'améliorer ... etc... Et oui, finit les horreurs, les erreurs de traductions, les malformations dues à la langue... J'espère que vous reprendrez goût comme moi à cette fiction que j'avais un peu délaissée (pauvre enfant XD).

Merci à tous!

Réponses aux reviews... "Anonymes":

**BellatrixBlackLestrange:** Oui le dernier chapitre était vraiment trop court alors voilà le 7 que je viens de retrouver :) Gros bisoux!

**sesyl:** Exactement, traduction qui laissait à désirer, dieu merci je m'en suis rendue compte à temps :) Maintenant que je la corrige tu peux la relire en toute tranquillité. Attention je n'ai pas tout corriger encore, jusqu'au Chapitre 2 c'est impeccable, celui-ci également et j'ai changé quelques trucs par ci par là des autres, je dois m'y mettre sérieusement :)

Enjoy!

**Chapitre 7**

Le jour du retour à l'école vint et Drago sauta de joie et mieux encore, il n'avait pas à attendre son père pour partir car ce dernier avait un empêchement. Alors qu'il marchait dans King Cross, il remarqua qu'un homme était couché inconscient sur le sol. Le prenant pour un sans abri ivre, il l'ignora et passa en courant la plateforme 9 ¾ puis monta dans le train.

Quelques jours auparavant, il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard lui annonçant qu'il était le nouveau le Préfet-en-chef. Il aurait pensé que son père serait fier mais ce ne fut pas le cas, en fait, il fit comme s'il s'était attendu à ce titre prestigieux c'est pourquoi Drago soupçonnait qu'il y ait de l'argent la dessous.

Il erra dans le train à la recherche de ses supposés amis, Crabbe et Goyle, mais ne les trouvant nul part alla au compartiment des Préfets-en-chef. Sur son chemin, il regarda fixement dans un compartiment et trouva les trois personnes qui faisaient toujours de sa vie un enfer à Poudlard. Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Cependant, au lieu de passer son chemin exaspéré de les revoirs, une chose l'intrigua : Granger était endormi dans les bras de Potter.

« -Bien, bien, bien, dit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait. Ne serais-ce pas "le garçon qui a survécu" et ses deux copains?

-Shh... Dit Potter. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle dort ? Chuchota-t-il à Drago. »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils et partit de leur compartiment avec la forte envie de frapper quelqu'un. Il n'était pas méchant et il ne détestait pas les sorcières et les sorciers nés moldus, mais il détestait VRAIMENT Harry Potter et ses amis. Il profita du moment de solitude qu'il avait au compartiment de tête pour écrire une lettre à Échouée, transmettant tous ses sentiments de colère et de haine vis-à-vis d'eux.

Très chère Échouée,

Je suis parti pour l'école aujourd'hui. Quand je suis monté dans le train, je me suis soudainement rendu compte qu'en fait je déteste autant que j'aime partir à l'école. Je l'aime parce que ça me permet de partir de chez mon père et de ne pas le revoir une année durant mais je déteste aussi y aller à cause de quelques personnes dont je tairais le nom. Pourquoi les Dieux font-ils en sorte que le peuple soit toujours constitué de telles mules ?

Et toi, T'a-t-il laissée venir à l'école? Je l'espère. J'aimerai qu'on se rencontre un jour ou l'autre. Peut-être pas maintenant mais plus tard... bientôt… je pense que nous devrions nous rencontrer. Tu es pour moi une grande amie. Si seulement j'avais quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie, je n'aurais jamais rien laissé de mal l'atteindre. N'oublies jamais que tu es précieuse, peut-être pas à quelqu'un d'autre, mais au moins à moi, tu m'es précieuse. Si nous ne nous rencontrons jamais je veux que tu saches que tu as changé mon monde.

Je regarde autour moi et chacun semble si heureux et quand je vois leur bonheur, immédiatement je deviens énervé et amer. Jaloux. Mais alors je me dis : « peut-être qu'ils sont comme moi et Echouées et tout semble géniale pour eux sur l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur, leur monde est un enfer ».

T'arrives-t-il aussi à toi de penser à cela? Tu poses sur toi un masque et ensuite les gens pensent que tout va bien ? Moi, c'est toujours ce que je pense mais peut-être que j'ai tort.

En attendant une réponse,

Dragon

A quelques compartiments…

Harry tenait toujours son amie car elle tremblait dans son sommeil. Il était évident qu'elle faisait un cauchemar mais il ne pouvait pas la réveiller alors il choisit de la laisser dormir. Il la mis sur la banquette et mis sa tête sur ses genoux. Cela sembla la calmer et l'apaiser. Peut-être le cauchemar s'était-il stoppé ?

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Ron à Harry aussitôt qu'il eut remarqué le changement sur le visage d'Hermione.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Ron. Je marchais dans King Cross et au moment de passer la plate-forme j'ai entendu un cri perçant alors j'ai couru dans la direction d'où venait le bruit. Et je l'ai trouvée là avec une boule graisseuse (N.D.A: Ne me demandez pas pourquoi « boule graisseuse », j'ai beau cherché une autre traduction je ne trouve rien de mieux sans risquer de changer le sens de l'original, certainement que son beau-père a des allures de clochard) comme étant sur le point... étant sur le point de... » Il se tue, laissant Ron imaginer.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, d'un regard empli de curiosité. Qui était cet homme et ce qu'il avait voulu d'elle. Il ne saurait la réponse qu'une fois leur amie réveillée.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione faisait un cauchemar…

Elle courait dans un tunnel. C'était sombre et brumeux, elle pouvait à peine voir. En posant ses mains le long du mur, elle put courir plus rapidement, se déplaçant vers une lumière blanche au loin. Juste un peu plus loin. Elle était presque là. Aussitôt qu'elle fut arrivée près de la lumière, elle sentit un corps froid entourer sa taille de ses bras, puis approcher sa bouche de son oreille pour dire de son souffle empli d'alcool : « Tu es à moi, petite putain! » Il pointa un couteau derrière son dos et était sur le point de la poignarder avec mais alors quelqu'un saisi son bras et lui donna violemment un coup de poing en plein visage.

« Personne ne touche à Hermione en ma présence" Tandis qu'il enfonçait son propre couteau dans le corps de son beau-père

Et son sommeil s'apaisa sachant que quand elle se réveillerait son pays onirique disparaîtrait devant faire face à la réalité.


	9. Chapitre 8

Hello peoples, je sais, ça fait LONGTEMPS mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordi' car j'ai du récupérer mon vieux disque dur d'un ordi' qui ne marchait plus puis installer Open Office parce que je n'avais que World et que tous mes chapitres étaient sous OO, plus l'ordi qui marchait mal... Bref, maintenant le chapitre 9 ne devrait plus tarder, le temps de le traduire *de faire mes devoirs*, de le vérifier *de bien apprendre mes leçons* et de le publier *préparer le bac XD*. Enfin voilà quoi, ça m'a fait plaisir que le chapitre précédent ait autant de succès, j'espère que ce sera de nouveau le cas, si ce n'est plus!

Gros bisous à vous mes chers et tendres lecteurs :).

Abby

**Chapitre 8**

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, elle s'assit lentement en s'habituant peu à peu à ce qui l'entourait. En face d'elle était assis une boule de flammes rouges. Attendez, non. C'était un garçon. Ses yeux se firent à la lumière et elle reconnu le garçon comme étant un de ses deux meilleurs amis. « -Salut, Ron, dit-elle en appuyant sa tête contre le repose-tête. »  
Sur sa droite, elle vit le garçon qui l'avait quelques minutes auparavant, sauvée d'un des homme les plus cruels que pouvaient porter cette planète.  
« -Harry, dit-elle d'un ton reconnaissant.  
-MIONE! »  
Il ne prirent conscience de son éveil qu'une fois qu'elle eut prononcé leur nom.  
« -Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Harry. Mieux ? »  
Elle lui souri d'un air hébété et répondit:  
« -Ô, bien mieux, merci.  
Soudainement elle remarqua que ses vêtements étaient déchirés et elle se sentie bein trop exposée aux yeux des membres de la gente masculine.  
« -Cela vous ennuierez de partir juste un instant histoire que je me change les gars? Je suis un peu débraillée il faut dire. Je dois vraiment enlever ces vêtements immondes.  
- Non, bien sûr 'Mione, dit Ron. Nous ferions n'importe quoi pour toi. Nous serons de retour dans quelques minutes. »

Ils se levèrent et sortirent dans le couloir à la recherche de leurs amis à savoir Neville, Seamus, Dean et quelques autres garçons qu'ils trouvèrent dans un compartiment proche du leur.  
« -Salut les gars, dit Harry.  
-Salut Harry, répondit Neville. Salut Ron. Comment allez-vous? Vous avez fait quoi pendant l'été? »  
-Rien de spécial, repondit Ron stupidement, visiblement très ennuyé par la question. J'suis resté au Terrier avec Fred et George qui me harcelaient et donc j'ai dû les aider un peu avec le magasin.  
-Ça a l'air sympa. Et toi Harry?  
-Bah, il s'est passé des trucs bizarres mais je veux en parler à Hermione d'abord. Je suis pas tout à fait sûr de tout ce que ça veut dire et je veux qu'elle l'analyse d'abord avant que je ne parle de cela à quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Ok, dit Neville avec un froncement léger de sourcils, déçu d'être omis.  
-Et ou est-elle d'ailleurs? Je ne l'ai pas encore vue! Cria presque Seamus. »  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent en soupirant, tentant de trouver quelque chose à dire.  
« -Elle hmm ... a voulu se changer un peu plus tôt, dit Ron.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Dean.  
-Elle était fatiguée et donc elle dormait. Elle s'est réveillée il y a environ cinq minutes et je ne sais pas, tout à coup elle nous a demandé de partir pour qu'elle puisse se changer.  
-Nous ferions mieux d'y retourner maintenant, soupira Harry. Nous lui avons dit que nous reviendrions vite. »

Ils leurs dirent au revoir et retournèrent dans leur compartiment habituel où ils trouvèrent Hermione regardant fixement à travers la fenêtre, portant sa robe d'école.  
« -Hermione ? Est-ce que tu es prête à parler maintenant ? demanda Ron.»  
Elle tourna la tête et les regarda, une larme solitaire coula doucement jusqu'au bas de sa joue.  
« -Il ... il ... ce n'était pas toujours comme ça. Il a eu l'habitude de... d'être comme un père pour moi. Je ... je ... je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui est arrivé.  
-Qui? Demanda Harry, Hermione, qui était cet homme?  
-Je ... je ... je ne sais pas par où commencer ...  
Mais elle savais qu'elle devait le faire. Elle devait tout lui avouer maintenant. Il l'avait sauvée. Il avait mérité de savoir et donc elle devait lui expliquer ce qu'il avait vu. Alors elle commença:  
« -Ça va être dur à expliquer. S'il vous plaît asseyez-vous avec moi.  
Les garçons prirent place sur le banc en face d'elle tandis qu'elle regardait fixement la porte, ne voulant pas voir leurs visages quand elle leur aura raconté son été.

« -Quand je suis rentrée chez moi à la fin de l'année, mon... bien, j'ai été informée que ma mère était... partie. C'est arrivé dès que j'ai quittée la maison l'an dernier pour Poudlard et il n'a pas voulu me le dire dans une lettre donc il a attendu que je rentre à la maison. Une fois revenue, j'ai remarqué plusieurs changements. Il buvait beaucoup. Par lots ENTIER. Il semblait toujours être ivre. Et il m'a avoué que j'avais été adoptée ce qui s'est avéré être la vérité mais je ne suis pas tout à fait prête à dévoiler l'identité de mes véritables parents, mais de toute façon… je savais qu'il aimait ma mère mais je n'ai jamais su l'ampleur de sa tristesse jusqu'à... Un jour j'ai été voir un de mes ami moldu sans le prévenir... il était tellement en colère! Il est venu près de moi pendant que je dormais la nuit suivante. Et il à recommencé presque chaque jour depuis que l'été a commencé et donc je me suis enfuis ce matin mais il m'a suivie et je pensais qu'il allait tenter de recommencer, mais Harry ... tu m'en a sauvée et je t'en remercie. »  
Elle regarda ses deux meilleurs amis pour les observer. Ils se levèrent, et vinrent l'étreindre, la relevant par la même occasion pour pouvoir aussi l'embrasser.  
« -C'est moi qui t'ai appelée, dit Harry honteux. Il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas autorisée à recevoir des coups de fil, et particulièrement pas de parler aux garçons. Je suppose que cela t'a causé beaucoup d'ennuis et j'en suis terriblement désolé. »  
Elle se mit à pleurer se souciant peu à ce moment que quelqu'un puisse la voir dans cet état.  
« -C'est gentil Harry mais il aurait de toute façon trouvé N'IMPORTE QUELLE excuse. Pourquoi as-tu appelé sinon? »  
Il secoua la tête.  
« -Non. Pour l'instant, il s'agit de toi. Nous parlerons de moi plus tard. Tu as besoin de notre aide. »  
Et ainsi, les trois Gryffondors furent de nouveau réunis après un long été à être séparés.

Pendant ce temps là, Drago Malefoy était occupé à essayer de décoller Pansy de lui.  
« -Retire tes mains potelées de moi, espèce de stupide vache! Cria-t-il.  
-Tu es une telle pute, pourquoi diable pense-tu que je voudrais de toi? Tu es dégoûtantes et sales et cela ne m'excite pas du tout! »  
Sur ce, il s'enfuit du Compartiment de tête et alla là où il savait qu'elle ne le chercherait jamais. Le compartiment du Trio D'or.  
« -Tiens, l'abruti. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Malfoy ? demanda Harry. T'es pas le bienvenu. » Il parcouru le compartiment des yeux. Potter se leva pour lui faire face, cherchant à l'intérieur de sa poche sa baguette. Weasley était assis sur le banc, tenant Hermione fermement comme s'il essayait de la protéger des mots de Malfoy. Son visage était souillé par les larmes et durant un instant il pensa à Échouée et à ce qu'elle pouvait faire à ce moment exact. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre d'arriver à l'école pour qu'il puisse aller voir Damion et lui envoyer une nouvelle lettre. « -Détend-toi, le balafré, siffla Draco. Je serai bientôt parti. J'ai juste besoin d'un endroit pour me cacher de Parkinson. Aussitôt qu'elle aura perdu ma trace , je retournerai dans ma cabine. Aucun souci. Je ne voudrais certainement pas rester ici avec tes amis à toi, Potter.»  
Harry se moqua de Drago et lui dit:  
-Et t'as pas pensé qu'on pourrait sortir dans le couloir juste pour crier à Pansy que t'étais ici?  
-Parce qu'alors je dirai à l'école entière que j'ai trouvé Granger pleurant et bien sûr j'inventerai une certaine rumeur de POURQUOI elle pleurait et je sais que vous ne voudriez pas que ça se sache non? »  
Tous le regardèrent fixement et Harry retourna s'asseoir en face de Ron et Hermione s'assurant d'occuper le banc entier pour énerver Malefoy.  
« -C'est bien, dit Draco. Granger est si près de Weasley qu'elle a laissé la moitié du banc pour que je puisse m'asseoir.»  
Alors il pris directement place à côté d'Hermione. Une fois assis, il remarqua des marques de morsure sur son cou. Il ne se donna pas la peine de se demander d'où elles provenaient, pensant qu'elle avait eu une nuit 'sauvage'.

La cabine resta silencieuse pendant une excessivement longue période. Cela faisait au moins une demi-heure qu'il était assis. Finalement, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
-Je pars maintenant. Pansy à du m'oublier. Je vais aller au Compartiment des Prêfet-en-Chefs. Le Prêfet et la Prêfete-en-chef doivent aller là-bas pendant la dernière demi-heure du trajet pour discuter de nos devoirs donc allons-y, Granger.  
-Hmm? Dit Hermione. Je n'ai pas fait... Je ne suis pas... Prêfete-en-Chef?»  
Drago roula des yeux.  
« -Arrête de jouer à l'idiote, Granger. Tu as du recevoir la lettre. Tu es la Prêfete-en-Chef et je suis le Prêfet-en-Chef et nous devons aller au compartiment qui nous est réservé maintenant.  
Sur ce, il sortit et attendit dans l'embrasure pendant qu'elle disait au revoir à ses amis. Elle se leva lentement et chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de Potter. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à, "Il m'a confisqué tout mon courrier" et ensuite elle sortie, Malefoy sur ses talons.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Note traductrice:** OMG! Ca y est, j'y suis parvenu! J'ai pris sur moi et j'ai traduit ce chapitre! N'est-ce pas merveilleux? En fait si je ne l'avais pas fait plus tôt c'est parce que je suis une connas... euh flemmarde XD et que j'avais commencé la traduction sur l'ordi de la maison mais ce dernier a été débranché par ma génitrice et j'étais donc dans l'expectative du jour où elle le rebrancherait mais, je me suis pris en main et j'ai traduit notre petite merveille by Justcrazyobsessed! :) Bon, comme vous le savez normalement, je n'ai pas lu la fiction entièrement, je lis au fur et à mesure que je traduis pour ne pas perdre l'envie de la traduire et donc j'avoue que j'ai été un petit peu déçue par la fin du chapitre mais comme j'ai aussi traduit le chapitre suivant, je peux vous assurer que si tout comme moi vous avez été un peu péjorativement surpris, notre très cher auteure se rattrape bien :) Allez stop le spoil ;)  
Ah! Et au fait, j'ai décidé de poster un chapitre par semaine et de terminer TOUTES mes fictions, que ce soit maintenant ou dans 40 ans XD.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**_Mlanie:_** Coucou, tout d'abord, merci pour ta review et oui, si proches... Une belle surprise t'attend dans ce chapitre ;)

Et voila, merci aux autres en tous cas à savoir: **_tsunade85_**,_** MathildeD**_, **_hp-drago_**, **_Roselia001_**, **_Aurelie Malefoy_** et **_VampireClamp_** :)

**Disclaimer** (première fois de ma vie que j'écris ça XD): Donc monde et persos=_Joanne Kathleen Rowling_ ; histoire= _Justcrazyobsessed_

**Rappel du chapitre précédent:** Hermione s'enfuit de chez son beau-père et se rend à la gare de King's Cross où il la rattrape et lui tombe dessus, tente de la violer toussa toussa. Harry débarque, la sauve et une fois dans le Poudlard Express, elle raconte tout à Harry et Ron, Malefoy débarque et lui dit qu'elle est Préfète-En-Chef et que lui aussi alors, ils doivent se rendre au compartiment qui leur est réservé...

Place au chapitre Neuf!

**Chapitre Neuf**

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au compartiment réservé aux Préfets-en-Chef, ils y trouvèrent McGonagall qui les attendait. « Bien, bonjour à vous deux », les salua-t-elle. « Asseyez-vous je vous prie, ainsi nous pourrons commencer. » Ils prirent place face à elle et elle commença.

« Félicitations pour votre nominations aux postes de Préfets et Préfète en Chef. Avec ce prestigieux titre, vous aurez quelques obligations à remplir. Vous serez en charge de partager les rondes entre les Préfets. Je veux m'assurer que vous ne laisserez aucun d'entre eux patrouiller seul. Cela n'est pas prudent et ce bien que Poudlard soit l'endroit le plus sûr. Ensuite, vous devez aussi vous occuper des préparatifs du Bal Halloween, du Bal de Yule (N.D.L.T : nom de Noël chez les sorciers) et de celui qui clôturera votre Septième Année. Il vous faudra vous occuper de la nourriture, la musique, les activités et la décoration. Nous vérifierons ensemble si cela convient avant de ne préparer quoique ce soit. Vous vous verrez aussi assigner d'autres missions pour vous accommoder de votre devoir. Ces missions vous serons attribuées par le directeur, c'est pourquoi je ne sais pas encore de quoi il retourne. » Elle continua ainsi pendant un bout de temps mais Drago détourna son attention de ses paroles.

Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir quelque chose de la tête. Ces marques dans le cou de Granger. Il était bien connu à l'école qu'elle était encore vierge. En fait c'était même un fait connu qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami. Mais alors, d'où provenaient donc ces marques ?

Ses pensées vagabondèrent et il pensa à Échouée. Ou était-elle à ce moment précis ? Allait-elle bien ? Était-elle blessée ? Il avait besoin de le savoir.

**.**

Au même moment, Hermione avait des pensées pour le moins semblables. Elle priait dieu pour que personne n'ait vu les marques. C'était vraiment embarrassant. Elle voulait que personne ne sache. Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils se fassent de fausses idées, à imaginer qu'elle était sorti avec un garçon quelconque durant l'été. Ce n'était pas vrai. Son été avait consisté à rester dans sa chambre, se cachant de LUI.

Et que lui était-il passé par la tête à lui voler son courrier ? Elle n'avait pas reçue la moindre lettre, pas même celle de Poudlard contenant la liste des livres dont elle avait besoin. Heureusement qu'elle avait appris la liste l'an dernier avant la fin des cours elle pourrait ainsi demander à Dragon de lui procurer les livres.

En parlant de Dragon… Elle souhaitait tellement pouvoir lui parler sur le champ. Il avait l'air de se préoccuper tellement d'elle. Et elle se demandait comment il avait fait. Elle était sûre que son son père l'avait laissé retourner à l'école mais probablement pas sans l'avoir auparavant mis au plus mal. Elle espérait seulement que Dragon ne l'avait pas écouté. Ce qu'elle pouvait affirmer, c'est qu'il était bien trop bon pour que jamais personne ne puisse avoir envie de le faire se sentir mal.

**.**

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par McGonagall qui s'était levée. « Bien, à présent que je vous ai tout dit, je vous laisse. Vous deux devez rester ici et mettre les choses au clair. Je comprends bien que vous deux n'avez jamais été les… les meilleurs amis du monde, mais, en tant que Préfets-En-Chefs, vous aurez beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble donc vous devriez commencer maintenant. »

Et sur ces paroles elle les laissa seuls mais aucun des deux ne voulait "mettre les choses au clair". Au lieu de ça, ils restèrent assis en silence plus de la moitié du trajet durant, trouvant peu de choses à se dire. Ils étaient tous deux perdus dans leurs propres pensées.

Finalement, vers la moitié du trajet qu'ils avaient passé en silence, Hermione dit, « Alors, peut-on appeler cela une trêve Malefoy ? Je ne peux vraiment pas passer mon temps à me battre avec toi toute l'année. Laissons juste… le passé derrière nous. »

Il réfléchit à ses dernières paroles quelques instants puis annonça sa décision, « Je ne pense pas Granger. Tu n'es toujours rien d'autre qu'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe. » La vérité étant qu'il n'avait aucune objections contre les nés-moldus ni même contre les moldus tout court, mais il repensa à son père qui le haïssait déjà assez comme ça. Pourquoi ajouter à cela le fait qu'il se puisse se montrer civiliser avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Et pas n'importe quelle Sang-de-Bourbe, Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et aussi par la même, la seule personne dans toute l'école qui obtiendrait toujours de meilleures notes que lui et ce, même en Potions.

« Tu es tellement immature, » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste abandonner ? Elle ne le comprenait pas.

"Déjà, à ta place, j'aurai eu assez de bon sens pour me débarrasser de mes suçons!" lui cria-t-il. Au moment où il eut prononcées ces paroles, elle afficha un air paniqué, comme s'il avait découvert un énorme secret. Pour une raison qui dépassait sa compréhension, il la prit en pitié et lui lança un simple charme pour faire disparaitre les suçons. « Et voilà! Maintenant tu m'en dois une Granger."

Elle ne pouvait rien dire. Cette histoire l'avait bien trop horrifiée. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il avait eu un plutôt bon aperçu sur sa nuque et qu'il en avait vu bien plus qu'il ne le devait. Le reste du trajet se finit donc dans le silence.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, elle quitta le compartiment au plus vite, ne voulant pas y rester une seconde de plus. Mais elle n'alla pas rejoindre Harry et Ron. Au lieu de ça, elle se trouva un carrosse et fit trajet jusqu'à l'école en paix, toute seule. Dès qu'elle s'y fut installée, elle sortit un morceau de parchemin et commença à écrire.

**.**

_**Cher Dragon,**_

_**Je suis misérable. Je suis venue à l'école mais maintenant que j'y suis, j'ai envie de m'enfuir en courant. Aujourd'hui j'ai été obligée de tout raconter à mes amis. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est une longue histoire mais, une fois que j'ai eu fini, ils m'ont prise dans leurs bras. C'était gênant et dérangeant et je voulais juste courir et me cacher mais je les ai laissé m'enlacer. Je ne veux pas m'aliéner.**_

_**Je voudrais tellement pouvoir te parler en personne, que tu prennes toute ma douleur. Grand dieu, je hais hais tant cette vie ! Mes amis essaient tellement d'être compréhensifs, comme s'ils savaient ce que je pouvais traverser, mais personne ne comprend. Ils ne comprennent pas comme toi tu le fais.**_

_**Échouée.**_

**.**

Dès qu'elle eut finit d'écrire son message, Damion vola à l'intérieur du carrosse avec une note. Elle la lut et lui donna la sienne, lui donnant un peu de nourriture pour hibou pour le voyage.

Une fois arrivée à l'école, elle rejoignit Harry et Ron à la table des Gryffondors. Ils lui demandèrent ou elle était passée et elle leur inventa un mensonge comme quoi elle devait prendre le carrosse des Préfets-En-Chefs. Comment sauraient-ils qu'elle mentait ?

Après le festin, qui était plutôt sans intérêts et ennuyeux à moins de n'être en Première Année, elle suivit le Professeur McGonagall qui la conduisit à la Tour de Préfets-En-Chef où elle vivrait avec son homologue, Malefoy. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait d'un homme robuste qui restait dans son tableau. Il faisait à peu près 6'5" de hauteur _(N.D.L.T: euh j'ai un peu de mal avec les conversions, si quelqu'un pouvait me dire de quelle mesure il s'agit… Merci )_ avec des muscles pour les moins grotesque. Il portait une courte barbe châtain et une longue moustache. « Halte, qui va là ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

« Je suis… Hermione Granger, » dit-elle avec précaution, effrayée de l'ennuyer. « Je suis… Préfète-En-Chef. »

Son regard passa d'Hermione à Drago puis revint sur elle. « Vous aurez besoin d'un mot de passe, miss ! »

Ne pensant même pas à ce qu'elle faisait, elle marmonna, « Superman » et entra dans la pièce.

**.**

Drago en toute honnêteté ne savait que penser. Il aurait été logique qu'elle soit Échouée, tous les signes étaient là. Une née moldue, qui aimait lire, prenant tous les cours en option… SUPERMAN ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Mais il voulait tant que ce ne soit PAS elle, que tout ne soit qu'un malentendu.

Alors il alla à sa chambre et se laissa choir sur son lit quand Damion entra par la fenêtre. « Tu as déjà une lettre ? » lui demanda-t-il tout en la prenant à son oiseau. Dès qu'il l'eut finie, il écrivit une réponse et la lui envoya. Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit dans la salle commune pour prendre un encas un peu tardif. Après tout, la Tour de Préfets possédait sa propre cuisine.

**.**

Hermione, elle, s'était rendue dans la salle commune et s'y était installé avec un bon livre. Sa chambre serait toujours là plus tard quand elle voudrait l'admirer. Pour le moment, elle avait besoin de se relaxer. Alors qu'elle lisait, elle entendit un tapotement en provenance de la fenêtre. Elle alla l'ouvrir, anxieuse à l'idée de savoir ce qui provoquait ce bruit, cela ne pouvait être Damion, pas si vite et elle avait raison. La coupable était Hedwige. Elle entra et alla se percher sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Hermione prit la note qu'elle lui apportait et lu :

_**Chère Hermione,**_

_**Nous sommes si désolés pour TOUT! Nous ne pouvons assez le dire. Nous nous sentons mal de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt que tu avais des problèmes. Notre seul désir est qu'un jour tu puisses nous pardonner.**_

_**Ron et moi savons que ce sera dur pour toi, guérissant et allant mieux autant physiquement que émotionnellement, mais nous voulons que tu saches que nous serons à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive. Nous t'aimons, 'Mione.**_

_**Avec amour, **_

_**Harry et Ron  
**_  
Elle était sur le point de répondre lorsqu'elle vit Damion entrer par la fenêtre ouverte. Les deux volatiles se regardaient avec dégoût et haine. Elle s'imagina qu'ils avaient dû se rencontrer à la volière et ne s'être jamais entendus. Ils commencèrent à se tourner autour et Hermione s'activa pour répondre, espérant en faire sortir un d'ici rapidement.

_**Harry et Ron,**_

_**Ne vous en faîtes pas pour pour. Je vais bien. On se voit demain et merci de prendre soin de moi et de vous impliquer.**_

_**Hermione  
**_

Aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, elle attacha sa lettre à la patte d'Hedwige et lui donna un encas, l'envoyant sur son chemin. Puis elle prit la lettre de Dragon et lut :

_**Chère Échouée,**_

_**Je crois savoir qui tu es. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je pourrais dire parce que je ne veux pas te perdre en tant qu'amie. Il n'y aurait pas de moyen à cela si tu es bien qui je pense que tu es.**_

_**Je suis désolé que cela ait été si dur pour toi de revenir dans la routine de l'école et de tes « amis » mais ce sera plus facile avec des amis comme les tiens. C'est évident qu'ils t'aiment.**_

_**Je dois y aller. J'ai mal à la tête,**_

_**Dragon**_

Elle était si plongée dans sa lettre qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Drago était accoudé au bar de la cuisine, la regardant lire sa note la mâchoire pendante, sachant que ses soupçons étaient confirmés.

Elle écrivit une réponse et la donna à Damion tout en lui caressant la tête. « Donne lui ça et n'ose même pas partir sans réponse. » Elle l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne et le regarda s'envoler. Elle trouva pour le moins étrange qu'il ne s'envola pas par la fenêtre mais au contraire de s'envoler vers la cuisine.

C'était à son tour d'avoir la mâchoire pendante. Elle fut mortifiée lorsque Drago prit la lettre à Damion et commença à la lire.

**.**

_**Dragon,**_

_**Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de nous rencontrer, sans penser aux répercussions que cela pourrait engendrer. Je sais qu'il y a une possibilité pour que cela ne marche pas mais je dois croire qu'il puisse y avoir une chance pour que cela marche. J'ai BESOIN de toi en tant qu'ami et je serai maudite si tout ce que je pouvais être avec toi n'était qu'une correspondante. Donc, si tu veux que l'on se rencontre, écris moi où et quand et envoie Damion. Je serais là où que tu veuilles et quand tu veuilles que l'on se rencontre.**_

_**Echouée**_

**.**

Il ne savait pas que faire. Sa meilleure amie était en réalité sa pire ennemie. Ils n'étaient pas autorisés à se montrer civilisé l'un avec l'autre. Mais à présent… maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas réellement une Sang-de-Bourbe… Son père ne lui en voudrait pas tellement. En fait, si elle était une Sang Pur, il pourrait être tout à fait content. Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle était toujours Hermione Granger, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, le garçon que Drago détestait le plus.

Hermione s'était assise et autorisa se pensées à la rendre folle. Elle allait perdre son meilleur ami à cause de leurs réelles identités. Elle voulait se cogner la tête contre un mur. 'Je n'aurais jamais dû écrire cette lettre pour commencer,' pensa-t-elle tristement. 'J'aurais juste dû tout garder pour moi et rester à la maison et vivre le reste de ma pathétique existence là-bas, avec l'autre con. Ça aurait été mieux que d'être ici, avec Malefoy connaissant mes plus sombres secrets.'

Malefoy restait là, laissant ses pensées courir librement quand tout à coup, Damion commença à le pincer, quémandant une réponse. Il ne savait pas quoi faire alors il répondit sur le même parchemin qu'elle venait juste de lui envoyer et autorisa Damion et le lui rapporter.

Elle fut choquée de voir qu'il lui avait répondu. Et sa réponse… enfin, ce n'était ce qu'elle attendait en somme.

_**Rejoins-moi dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef, TOUT DE SUITE! Je te rejoins sur le canapé.**_

Lorsqu'elle leva la tête de la lettre, il était là, faisant chemin pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. « Cette place est-elle prise ? » demanda-t-il, pointant le coussin juste à côté d'elle. Elle secoua la tête et il s'assit.

«Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? » Demanda-t-elle nerveusement

« Je ne sais pas. »

Tadam! Alors alors? !

**REVIEWS**

**V**


	11. Chapter 10

**Petit Blabla de la Traductrice: **Bonjour à tous! J'ai été très touchée par tous les ajouts en favoris et les quelques reviews que j'ai reçu étaient bien plaisantes :) Comme promis, je mets la suite une fois par semaine :) Ce chapitre est énorme! XD Perso j'ai adoré le traduire ^^ J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi :)

Je tiens à remercier mes chers revieweurs, Amethyste-Chan, NY0Z3KA, Maralcamge, tigrette11, et bien sur, hp-drago :)

Réponse à je ne sais qui parce qu'il n'y a aucun nom : Merci et la voila la suite :)

**Chapitre Dix**

Ils se fixèrent l'un et l'autre décidant de ne rien dire. Et cela frappa Drago. Les marques, celles sur son cou ! Elles devaient être de LUI! Il leva sa main et la fit courir sur sa joue, quelque chose qu'il rêvait souvent de faire, tendre la main pour toucher la fille qui était devenue sa meilleure amie. Elle frémit à son contact, esquissant un mouvement de recul. Mais elle ne fit rien. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'en aller.

A son touché, elle ressentit une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. De la chaleur. « J'ai toujours imaginé ta peau si froide, » admit-elle.

Il n'apprécia pas le commentaire, se sentant presque offensé, mais ce n'était pas le sujet. « Je ne suis pas comme mon père, » répondit-il avec un sourire désolé. Il la détailla et cela le choqua. Elle était magnifique. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il donc jamais remarqué auparavant?

Ses longs cheveux châtains tombaient sur son visage, masquant l'expression effrayée qu'elle affichait. Il replaça quelques mèches derrières son oreille de manière à pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient d'un mystérieux marron foncé, si foncé en fait qu'ils en étaient presque noirs. Doucement, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « Je ne peux pas croire que je ne l'avais jamais réalisé auparavant. »

Elle lui répondit en posant sa tête tout contre son épaule et s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé. « Je m'étais jurée de ne jamais essayé de deviner qui tu étais. Ça me terrifiait, de penser que tu pouvais être quelqu'un que je connaissais déjà. »

C'est là qu'une pensée l'assaillit tel la foudre s'abattant sur elle et elle se recula vivement. « Tu ne vas dire à personne qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, tu me hais depuis si longtemps et tout mais… »

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. « Shhh… Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. » C'était définitivement une première. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il avait une amie et il voulait qu'elle ait confiance en lui. Mais pas seulement. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance.

« Je pense que ça je le sais déjà, » dit-elle en retour, se remettant dans sa position précédente. « Que va-t-on faire à propos de ça ? »

Il posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. « Gardons notre amitié secrète évidemment. Mon père ne doit pas le savoir. J'aurais aimé qu'il en aille autrement mais je … »

« C'est bon, » le coupa-t-elle. « J'aurais moi aussi aimé que ce soit différent mais personne ne l'accepterait. Ton père, mes amis, personne. Nous ne pourrions faire avec. Ne nous embêtons pas avec ça. Tout est bien trop compliqué. Gardons une amitié qui soit simple. »

Drago était d'accord avec son idée. La simplicité était un des plus grands trésors dans la vie. Pourquoi rendre les choses compliquées alors qu'elles étaient bien tel qu'elles étaient ? Il se réjouit de son propre aspect positif dans sa vie à elle. Tout en restant assis, il pensa à toutes ces petites choses qui rendrait sa vie meilleure cette année : rentrer dans sa salle commune avec quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour lui, savoir que pendant les matchs de Quidditch, quelqu'un dans les gradins l'applaudissait, lui (et ce même si c'était des applaudissements silencieux), avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de tout ce qui l'ennuierait, sentir, pour la première fois, qu'il avait une raison de vivre. Cette année s'annonçait finalement bien meilleure qu'il ne l'avait présumé.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi encore quelques temps malgré leur besoin de sommeil qui commençait à se faire ressentir mais aucun des deux n'envisageait de se quitter. L'esprit d'Hermione était en ébullition, occupé à tout analyser. Elle avait toujours aimé sur-analyser tout ce qui pouvait arriver et c'était juste un petit plus pour elle. Elle avait craqué pour Dragon et maintenant il s'avérait qu'il était son pire ennemi.

Elle n'aimait pas être touchée par un homme. Chaque regard qu'un garçon pouvait bien lui envoyer la faisait penser à LUI et bien qu'elle n'apprécie pas, ce n'était pas le cas avec Drago. Il avait un effet apaisant sur elle. Pour quelque raison que ce soit, il la faisait se sentir en sécurité et soutenue.

Il était là, assis, pensant à tout ce qui s'était passé mais il lui était trop dur de réfléchir clairement alors qu'elle sentait si bon. Il inhala son parfum… pêche. C'était hypnotisant. Elle était en train de l'intoxiquer. A chaque bouffée qu'il inspirait, son échine se hérissait. Il la voulait tellement mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas. Ils avaient de trop nombreuses raisons de ne PAS être ensemble, mais la seule raison à laquelle il n'aurait même jamais pensé était la suivante. Elle n'était vraiment pas prête à être touchée par un autre homme après ce qui lui était arrivé. Une autre pensée qui l'assaillit à ce moment était qu'elle n'aurait même pas pu être intéressée par lui en ce sens.

Au moment où il lui sembla clair qu'il la voulait plus que comme une amie, il n'était pas sur de ce auquel elle pensait. Tout était si neuf et si confus qu'ils restèrent juste assis là avec leurs pensées.

Damion entra dans la pièce, piaillant joyeusement. Enfin ! Il allait pouvoir arrêter ses allers-retours incessants dans les landes anglaises. Il se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda les deux nouveaux amis se rapprocher.

Ils parlèrent ensemble durant quelques heures, tentant de se re-familiariser l'un avec l'autre. Ils se connaissaient en tant que correspondants et ils se connaissaient avec leurs vieilles rancunes mais c'était différent et tout avait dorénavant changé. C'est pourquoi ils étaient occupés à refaire connaissance.

Ils rigolèrent pendant des heures et des heures, se racontant des blagues et des anecdotes amusantes. « Quand j'avais 5 ans, ma mère avait l'habitude de m'emmener dans ce fast-food moldu appelé Kentucky Fried Chicken. J'adorais ça, » commença Hermione. « Et ne me demande pas comment mais un jour j'ai commencé à m'étouffer avec un cornichon. Maintenant que j'y repense ça m'étonne parce qu'IL a fait un bond et m'a sauvée. Il a utilisé la méthode de Heimlich(1). Je ne l'oublierai jamais. » Elle souriait mais ses lèvres se tordirent immédiatement en une grimace. « Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée la vie si c'est pour la détruire plus tard, cela me dépasse. »

Quelques larmes commencèrent à glisser sur sa joue mais elle les chassa immédiatement ne voulant pas qu'il la voit pleurer, mais il lui prit la main. « Tu n'as pas à cacher tes larmes. Tu peux pleurer devant moi. Tout va bien… Hermione. » Son nom roula sur sa langue comme si ce n'était rien. Il ne l'avait encore jamais appelée par son prénom auparavant, seul les noms de familles était envisageables entre ennemis. Mais pas maintenant. A présent elle était Hermione et il ne voulait pas qu'il en soit autrement. Il lui semblait si naturel de l'appeler ainsi.

« Je… je… je ne veux juste pas… je… Pourquoi? » Lui demanda-t-elle, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de sa question. Pensait-elle à son beau-père ou questionnait-elle Drago sur sa toute nouvelle gentillesse à son égard ?

Il la souleva du canapé et monta les marches qui menaient à sa chambre. Elle tremblait à chacun de leurs contacts mais elle n'avait pas la force de lui dire de la laisser aller seule à sa propre chambre alors elle le laissa s'occuper d'elle. Il poussa la porte et fit de grands pas pour l'amener à son lit. « Veux-tu te changer ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un air inquiet.

« Non. Je vais dormir habillée. » Il la déposa sous les couvertures et se tourna pour quitter la pièce mais sa voix l'arrêta. « Bonne nuit… ». Il continua son avancée quand il entendit un murmure, « Drago. »

Lorsqu'il atteignit sa chambre, il ôta son tee-shirt et examina ses cicatrices. Elles n'avaient plus l'air si horribles. Au moins, il était à l'abri de son père pour une bonne partie de l'année. Et il n'avait jamais été violé comme elle l'avait été. 'Pauvre Hermione,' pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. 'J'aimerais pouvoir remonter le temps et m'assurer qu'elle ne se retrouve jamais dans cette situation. Si jamais je vois cet homme, je le tuerais !'

Il alla à la salle de bain et se doucha. Alors qu'il était sous la douche, laissant couler l'eau sur son dos nu, il entendit un cri assourdissant venir de la chambre d'Hermione. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, il sortit de la douche, enroula une serviette autour de lui et courut à son chevet.

Lorsqu'il fut à côté de son lit, il la vit se débattre avec ses draps, sa main battant violemment l'air et sa tête se balançant d'avant en arrière. Elle criait, « Ôte-toi de moi ! S'il-te-plaît ! Je te promets que je changerai! Juste arrête s'il-te-plaît ! » Ses jambes bougeaient dans tous les sens comme si elle tentait d'échapper à quelqu'un qui était au-dessus d'elle, mais il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait que Drago et Hermione. Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle et tenta de plaquer ses bras sur le lit pour la maintenir.

« Hermione, c'est moi, Drago. Réveille-toi, » commanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Elle criait toujours et essayait de se défaire de son emprise, il recula, sachant que si elle se réveillait et se trouvait maintenue de force elle serait encore plus terrifiée.

Il continua à l'appeler pour la réveiller et enfin, elle se réveilla. Elle secoua la tête en réalisant ce qu'il se passait. Elle se redressa dans son lit serrant la couverture sur sa poitrine. « Il… Il… Il était là ! Je… Il… »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et caressa sa tête. « Ce n'était qu'un rêve, » la rassura-t-il. « Il ne peut te blesser ici, ma puce. » Il était peu commun qu'il montre autant d'affection envers qui que ce soit mais les mots continuaient à sortir de sa bouche avant même qu'il n'ait pu les stopper.

Il continuait à caresser ses cheveux, appréciant la douce sensation et remarqua que le geste semblait l'apaiser. Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et commença à se basculer d'avant en arrière, remerciant silencieusement Drago de l'avoir réveillée. C'était un autre de ses cauchemars. Elle craignit qu'ils ne se manifestent trop souvent et se réjouit du fait que Drago serait dans la chambre d'à côté pour la réveiller quand elle en aurait besoin.

Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur son front. « Je vais dormir maintenant, » lui dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il battait en retraite, elle l'arrêta en se relevant et en plaçant ses deux mains sur ses épaules. « Ne t'en vas pas, » demanda-t-elle. Elle le ramena vers son lit et le fit asseoir. Elle s'assit derrière lui, faisait courir ses mains sur les cicatrices qui ornaient son dos. « Il t'a fait ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

Il hocha la tête, appréciant la sensation de chaleur que ses mains lui procuraient. Ses doigts fins courraient sur les profondes entailles que Lucius lui avait faites et elle tout ce qu'elle voulait était de prendre Drago contre elle et de s'assurer que personne ne lui ferait jamais plus de mal. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et tapota la place à côté d'elle en guise d'invitation.

Il suivit ses ordre, prêt à lui donner tout ce qu'elle voudrait, également si ce qu'elle voulait était qu'il s'en aille. Dès qu'il se fut allongé, elle plaça sa tête à l'endroit où son cou rencontrait son épaule. « C'est l'heure de dormir, » dit-elle tout en étouffant un bâillement. C'est à ce moment qu'il prit conscience qu'il ne portait qu'une serviette mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger plus que ça alors il l'enroula ferment autour de sa taille pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'enlève pas. Il enroula un bras autour d'elle, la serrant fort contre lui.

« Hermione, j'ai une question à te poser, » dit-il avec prudence.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle avec un autre bâillement, s'endormant tout en parlant.

« Euh… tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu ne le veux pas hein… »

« Qu'y a-t-il Drago ? » dit-elle avec un ennui non feint. Elle était toujours en train de s'endormir et tentait de restait consciente le temps de leur conversation.

Drago inspira profondément avant de lâcher, « Qui est ton père ? »

Ses yeux demeurèrent clos la faisait paraître endormie. Et sans même s'en apercevoir, elle répondit, « Tom Jedusor, » et s'endormit.

**Note auteur :** Finalement… tout est dit en un seul chapitre. Je suis désolée vis-à-vis de ceux qui pensent que ce n'est pas vraiment bon pour elle d'être si proche d'un homme si vite après qu'elle n'ait été violée mais pour l'avancement de l'histoire je vais faire les choses à ma façon. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews. Désolée pour brièveté du chapitre mais vous allez devoir faire avec. C'est ainsi que j'écris l'histoire. Désolée.

**Note Traductrice :** 1 : En secourisme, quand quelqu'un s'étouffe sévèrement on lui donne de très grandes claques dans le dos tout en le penchant en avant. Si cette méthode de marche pas survient la Manœuvre de Heimlich : secoureur derrière étouffé, ses bras autour et ses poings joints juste en dessous de la poitrine, dans le trou des côtes, pressent pour expulser l'objet avalé.


	12. Chapter 11

**Note de la Traductrice:** Je suis impardonnable, je sais. Trois semaines de retard? POURFANDEZ MOI! Enfin quoiqu'il en soit voila le onzième chapitre :)

Merci pour vos si gentilles reviews :) vous êtes trop cools :) Gros bisous! P-S: Ce chapitre est d'enfer :p

**Chapitre 11**

Au réveil, le lendemain matin, Hermione se remémora tous les évènements de la veille. Sachant qu'elle avait laissé les choses trop déraper, elle s'assit sur son lit sentant poindre une horrible migraine. « Ugh… » Marmonna-t-elle. « Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua Drago, à moitié nu, allongé à côté d'elle. Il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une serviette et pendant une seconde elle se demanda s'ils n'avaient rien fait la veille mais elle se souvint qu'il était sorti de la douche pour venir la réveiller de ses cauchemars. Rien ne s'était passé et elle n'était pas sure de s'en réjouir… Elle le considérait comme plus qu'un ami. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il avait voulu aller plus loin. Evidemment, elle ne le lui dirait jamais. C'était beaucoup trop pour elle.

Drago se réveilla avec la même réaction. Dès qu'il s'aperçu qu'il n'était vêtu que d'une serviette, il se demanda s'il avait profité de sa nouvelle amie. Rejouant dans sa tête les évènements de la veille, il parvint à la conclusion qu'il n'avait en fait RIEN fait d'autre que la réconforter.

« Bonjour, bel endormi, » bailla-t-elle. « Il est temps de faire face au reste du monde. » Aujourd'hui était leur vrai premier jour à Poudlard mais ils n'avaient pas cours puisque ceux-ci reprenait le lendemain.

Ils se levèrent et Drago quitta la chambre pour retourner à la sienne pour se changer. Quand il fut parti, Hermione se rendit à la salle de bain. Elle alluma l'eau chaude et ôta son pyjama.

Elle se planta devant le miroir et examina ses cicatrices. Il y'en avait une qui commençait sur son nombril et qui courait tout le long pour venir finir sa course sur son sein gauche. « Oh mon dieu, » dit-une voix. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, à la rechercher du coupable. « Qui t'a fait ça ? » s'exprima de nouveau la voix. Elle regarda de nouveau et vit que le miroir avait pris la forme d'un visage.

« OH ! » S'exclama Hermione, « je ne savais pas qui parlait ! »

« Désolée de t'avoir fait peur, » dit le miroir, « mon nom est Tilly. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. »

« De même, » répondit-elle, « moi je suis Hermione. »

« Eh bien, bonjour Hermione. Si je puis me permettre, qu'est-il arrivé à ton ventre ?

Le visage d'Hermione prit toutes sortes de couleurs, non préparée à de telles questions. « Hmm… Eh bien… Je suis tombée et je me suis blessée avec un couteau de cuisine, » mentit-elle. « J'aimerais bien rester parler mais je dois aller me doucher maintenant. J'ai des choses à faire avant le début des cours demain. » Elle entra dans la douche et commença à se laver les cheveux.

Drago s'assit dans sa chambre, il avait troquée sa serviette contre ses robes de cours et il laissa ses pensées déferler dans sa tête. Il se souvenait des dernières paroles qu'elle lui avait adressées avant de s'endormir. Tom Jedusor. Son père était Tom Jedusor.

Il attendit un peu après l'avoir entendue quitter la salle de bain, il prit un morceau de parchemin et lui écrivit une nouvelle lettre, ne voulant pas débarquer alors qu'elle se changeait. « Damion, emmène-lui ceci et reviens. » Il en profita pour lui donna un peu de Miam-hibou et le regarda s'envoler.

Hermione serrait la serviette autour d'elle quand Damion entra dans sa chambre, un sourire apparut sur son visage. « Alors nous sommes toujours correspondants ? » dit-elle pour elle-même en prenant le rouleau que transportait Damion à la patte.

Chère Hermione,

Je voudrais te parler. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter. Voudrais-tu passer la journée avec moi? Nous pourrions nous rendre à Pré-au-Lard, l'un des nombreux privilèges des Préfets-En-Chef. On peut y aller à n'importe quel moment. Donc voudrais-tu y aller aujourd'hui, ainsi nous pourrons parler et peut-être même prendre un verre aux Trois Balais ?

Drago

Elle posa la lettre et commença à coiffer ses cheveux. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, elle était prête à affronter sa journée. Elle portait une paire de jeans Denim et un long col roulé noir de manière à être entièrement couverte. Il faisait bien trop froid et elle voulait être au chaud.

Elle le trouva assis sur le canapé. Apparemment il l'attendait. « Comme tu n'as pas répondu, » dit-il, « je me suis dit que c'était un Oui. Donc on peut y aller maintenant? »

Elle hocha la tête et ils se mirent en route pour la ville sorcière qui ne cesserait jamais de l'émerveiller. Ayant grandi comme une moldue, elle avait toujours rêvé d'un monde magique et de héros de contes de fées et maintenant qu'elle était grande, il lui apparaissait que ses rêves étaient devenus réalité. La Magie existait ! Ca existait et vivait en elle. Elle avait de la magie.

Bien sûr, elle n'utiliserait jamais la magie en dehors de l'école. C'était la politique du monde magique : aucun enfant n'était autorisé à pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école avant de n'être diplômé. Elle avait beaucoup pensé à ça durant l'été, ne souhaitant rien de plus que de le maudire et s'enfuir, mais elle n'en avait pas eu le courage, entre la perte de sa mère et en plus utiliser la magie ? C'était trop.

Drago et Hermione pénétrèrent dans les Trois Balais et commandèrent deux bièraubeurres avant de se chercher une table à l'écart de tous. En trouvant une dans un coin, ils s'y rendirent et Drago tira une chaise à son attention.

Elle était étonnée mais n'en laissa rien paraitre. Elle s'assit et il repositionna la chaise. « La galanterie n'est pas morte, » se dit-elle avec un début de sourire. Lorsqu'elle prit une gorgée de sa chaude et pétillante boisson, elle s'aperçut que Drago l'observait. C'était comme s'ils étaient tous deux en train de s'analyser mutuellement.

Il faisait attention à chaque petits mouvements qu'elle faisait : la manière dont elle repoussait ses cheveux hors de son visage avant de prendre une gorgée et la façon qu'elle avait de soulever la pinte à deux mains et de laisser le liquide, glissant dans sa gorge, la réchauffer de parts et d'autres. Elle faisait de même de son côté.

Elle remarqua que ses yeux ne cessaient d'observer la salle s'assurant que personne ne puisse la blesser. Elle le vit vérifier qu'il avait bien sa baguette au cas où il n'y ait un quelconque problème. Elle pensa que ces gestes avaient un but de protection, des mesures qu'elle aurait espérées venant d'Harry et Ron, des mesures qu'elle n'attendait que de ceux qui l'aimaient vraiment.

« Tom Jedusor, » dit-il finalement, « A quel point en sais-tu à propos de cette histoire ? »

Ses yeux s'élargirent à l'entente du sujet. Elle avait prié pour ne pas avoir cette discussion mais elle s'était trompée. « Uniquement ce que je t'en ai dit dans ma lettre. Il a aimé ma mère ainsi que mon beau-père l'a fait. Mais c'est Jedusor qui a engrossée ma mère et mon beau-père qui l'a épousée. »

« Tu veux connaître le reste de l'histoire ? » Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de Bierreaubeurre, il considéra ses réactions à ses deux questions. C'était comme s'il ne la questionnait pas seulement sur son héritage mais sur son entière existence. Elle cogita quelques instants puis secoua la tête farouchement : elle voulait connaître toute l'histoire.

« Ok. Eh bien, ça a commencé quand ils étaient à l'école. Tout tournait autour de trois personnes : Tom Jedusor, un certain Riley et une fille, Helen Andrews, il se trouvait qu'elle était bien plus jeune que les deux autres. Tom Jedusor, comme nous le savons tous, était un Serpentard, un brillant et prometteur jeune sorcier destiné à de grandes choses. Helen Andrews elle était une Gryffondor, une magnifique jeune fille, très courtisée par l'entière population masculine de Poudlard et extrêmement intelligente. Son passe-temps favoris était la lecture. De ce que mon père m'en a dit, tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Riley était un timide Serdaigle, avec une scolarité calme, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et était secrètement un fauteur de trouble plutôt important. C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu ami avec Tom. Ils étaient deux démons mais c'était leur secret. Personne n'a jamais su pour leurs méfaits.

Quoiqu'il en soit, un jour, des années après leur remise de diplômes, Tom se baladait dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard car il avait rendez-vous à la Tête du Sanglier avec Riley. Il ne regardait pas ce qu'il faisait et il lui est rentré dedans. Helen Andrews. Ils ont commencé à parler et il l'a emmenée avec lui à son rendez-vous avec Riley.

Rapidement, ils se mirent à passer du temps ensemble, chaque jour, et ils sont devenus les meilleurs des amis. Mais le problème avec toutes les amitiés impliquant des membres des sexes opposés, c'est qu'un, si ce n'est tous, ne développe des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Et c'est ce qui arriva à Riley. Il en fut de même pour Tom, mais dans son cas, ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Helen était la tête pensante du groupe et pauvre Riley, il fut mis de côté lorsque les deux autres commencèrent à sortir ensemble après deux ans d'amitiés. Helen et Tom devinrent inséparables. Ils étaient tombés amoureux. Ils gardèrent leurs différentes opinions pour eux. Lui détestait les moldus, elle croyait en des droits équitables pour chacun. Etant donné que leurs point de vus étaient si différents, ils n'en parlaient jamais.

Après quelques mois, Riley apprit à mettre de côté ses sentiments pour Helen et ils furent donc capables de rester bons amis. Mais il y avait de nombreux obstacles entre Helen et Tom qui n'allaient pas tarder à leur tomber dessus. Tom était têtu et très jaloux. Il n'apprécia jamais qu'elle puisse passer du temps seule avec Riley. Il n'appréciait pas qu'elle passe du temps avec n'importe quel autre homme. Mais il a vraiment méprisé ses moments passés avec Riley. Il pensait qu'ils étaient trop proches à son goût et ils se disputaient tout le temps avec elle à cause de ça.

C'est après cinq années de relation que les choses ont empirées. Un jour, Riley et Helen faisaient leurs courses de Noël sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils étaient dans l'animalerie quand Riley n'a pas pu se retenir plus longtemps et l'a embrassée. Evidemment elle ne lui retourna pas son baiser mais d'où Tom attendait, derrière une des larges cages, les choses lui parurent bien différentes de ce qu'elles n'étaient en réalité. Il prit immédiatement peur. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte et Tom prit des conclusions hâtives. Il lui demanda d'avorter, pensant que l'enfant était de Riley. Lorsqu'elle refusa, il devint violent.

Riley la convainquit qu'il était une menace pour l'ensemble de leurs vies et la persuada de s'enfuir avec lui et de se marier pour ne pas que l'enfant ne soit un batard. Elle prit son nom et ils se cachèrent. Tom les chercha partout mais ne les trouvant pas, il abandonna. Quelques mois plus tard, il reçut une lettre de sa part lui disant qu'elle avait suivi son conseil d'avorter, ne voulant pas avoir même un dernier souvenir de lui pour le restant de sa vie. Il ne pensa plus jamais à elle, croyant que leur relation était terminée et ne voyant pas de raison de se torturer avec des rêves. Il l'a tellement aimée que penser à elle avec quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait détruit. Il se dit qu'elle était partie et abandonna l'idée même d'être avec elle une nouvelle fois.

C'est tout ce que j'en ai su. Mon père ne m'a jamais dit le nom de famille de Riley car il lui était inconnu même de lui. Tu vois, Riley était un garçon tellement timide que personne ne savait seulement qu'il existait. Il le gardait pour lui-même.

Une fois que tout fut dit et finit, Tom devint Voldemort et un jour il se confia à mon père, lui contant les détails de l'histoire, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je sais tout ça. Mais Lucius ne connait pas les détails mineurs, les petites choses comme, le nom de famille de Riley, c'est pourquoi il n'a pas fait le rapprochement toutes ces années durant. Je crois que ton beau-père t'a menti à propos de certaines choses que j'ai lues dans tes lettres, mais c'est à peu près l'histoire que j'ai entendu. Hermione, qu'est-il arrivé à ta mère ? »

Elle le regarda avec une sorte de perplexité et d'apeurement au fond des yeux. « Hein ? »

« Dans tes lettres tu dis toujours qu'elle est… partie. Tu ne dis jamais si elle est morte ou si elle est juste partie. Je me demandais ce qu'il s'était passé. »

Hermione regarda fixement à côté de lui, cherchant un moyen de se dérober. Il se tenait là, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Ses robes noires virevoltants derrière lui alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Sa capuche recouvrait son visage mais elle savait que c'était lui. Il était finalement venu juste pour elle, juste comme elle avait su qu'il le ferait. « Je crois que nous finirons cette discussion plus tard, » dit-elle tout en déglutissant, tentant d'afficher un air de bravoure même si cela lui paraissait impossible à faire. La nervosité enflant au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

Drago se tourna sur son siège pour voir de quoi elle parlait et vit un homme s'approchant. Derrière lui, une femme suivait. Elle était grande avec de courts cheveux châtains. Ils étaient recouverts par le capuchon de sa robe dans laquelle elle semblait plutôt à l'aise. Hermione conserva seulement son air brave mais sous la table, Drago pouvait voir ses mains trembler.

« Hermione, » dit l'homme avec une voix qui n'était qu'un profond sifflement. Drago se leva et alla se placer derrière sa nouvelle amie, plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui laisser savoir qu'il était juste derrière elle, quoiqu'il arrive. « Ta mère et moi venons pour toi. Allons à la Tête du Sanglier et ayons une petite discussion de famille. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent lorsqu'elle vit la femme se déplacer de derrière lui. Elle retira sa capuche et Hermione pu voir les cernes qui avaient commencées à se former sous les yeux noisette de sa mère. Son sourire semblait faux. Helen avait toujours un grand sourire, un sourire qui faisait sentir tout le monde autour d'elle tranquille. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, elle paraissait froide, usée, fatiguée… mortelle.

« Hemione, écoute ton père, » réprimanda Helen, remarquant l'absence de mouvement de sa fille. « Dis au revoir à ce gentil gentleman, » dit-elle en parlant de Drago, « et allons-y ! »

Inconsciemment, Hermione rassembla ses pieds et se leva, se tournant face à Drago. « Je… je… Je dois y a… aller… maintenant. Je te … Je te verrais à… à l'école. » Il aurait pu jurer l'avoir entendue murmurer un « J'espère » très bas alors que ses parents l'emmenait.

Se sentant stupide et inutile, il sursauta et courut après la jolie petite famille. « ATTENDEZ ! » cria-t-il, les pourchassant dans la rue. « Je ne la laisserai jamais aller nulle part, » dit-il tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle après les avoir finalement rattrapés. « Nous avons des devoirs de Préfets à effectuer. »

Les lèvres d'Hermione formèrent un sourire. « C'est bon Drago, on pourra y travailler plus tard. C'est mon PERE… pas… pas celui à qui tu penses. »

Helen se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux blonds platine et sourit. « Tu dois être vraiment un bon ami de ma fille pour lui courir après et tenter de la protéger de sorciers aux pouvoirs trois fois plus puissants que les tiens. Dis-moi mon garçon, Si nous avions… osé dirais-je, abuser ma fille, qu'aurais-tu fait ? »

Il laissa échapper un gloussement. « J'avais imaginé vous lancer un Petrificus Totalus et la ramener en courant à Poudlard. »

Tous trois rigolèrent mais Il ne sembla pas trouver d'amusement dans la réponse de Drago. « Tu es un garçon vraiment dérangé, à penser que tu puisses m'atteindre, » siffla-t-il, « A en juger par tes cheveux argentés et tes yeux gris je peux affirmer que tu es le fils de Lucius donc je ne vais pas t'en tenir rigueur… mais ne refais PAS cette erreur ! Je pourrais t'écraser mon garçon ! »

Hermione le regarda les yeux plein de larmes. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu menaces le seul ami que j'aurais pensé que tu approuverais ! » cria-t-elle en courant dans la direction opposée. Helen la pourchassa, laissant Drago seul avec le 'patron' de son père. (N.D.L.T : le patron ? drôle de terme pour désigner Voldy hahaha !)

« Alors… » Dit Drago en se balançant d'avant en arrière pour ne pas rester immobile. « C'est vraiment bien de vous rencontrer, Monsieur. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »

« Arrête d'essayer de sucer, » se déroba le vieil homme. (N.D.L.T : oui sucer je sais, trop familier mais bon je trouvais ça drôle dans les circonstances présentes. Pour ceux qui préfèrent : « Arrête de faire le lèche-botte ») « Tu apprécies ma fille, si je puis dire. Tiens compte de mon avertissement, fiston. Si jamais tu la blesses, je jure sur les Dieux que tu souffriras jusqu'à ton tout dernier souffle ! »

**Note de l'Auteur:** Au sujet de l'histoire: VOLDEMORT FAIT SA PREMIERE APPARITION ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

**Note de la Traductrice :** Je vais faire comme si je reviewais une fic que je lisais : OMG TROP DES BARRES quoi ! Voldy en mère poule quoi ! C'est tropppppp marrant ! J'ai vraiment beaucoup ri en lisant tout ça, il est en mode « Ca y est les problèmes de famille commencent tsss une ado' à la maison c'est chiant » HAHAHA et moi qui croyais que c'était une fiction dramatique, d'ailleurs, comme je lis au fur et à mesure que je corrige, le passage ou il arrive, je me suis mise à sérieusement paniquer ! Mais non en fait tranquillou, juste petite réunion de famille, rébellion de l'ado et la menace du père au potentiel petit ami ^^  
Sinon, je tiens à vous demander à tous pardon pour l'inexcusable retard. J'avais commencé la traduction de ce chapitre mais pas mal de problèmes sont intervenus dans ma vie (comme d'hab quoi) et j'ai reporté au lendemain la suite de la traduction, en plus avec les Bac Blancs c'est pas tout rose. J'ai eu hier celui de Philo et bon… on va dire que le plus simple est passé quoi… =S. Voilà. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Gros bisous.

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
